The objective of this study is to understand the function of retrograde axonal transport in the visual system. To better achieve this goal this proposal focuses three disciplines - biochemistry, microscopic anatomy and cell biology - on this objective. The molecular basis for the specificity shown by neurons for uptake and retrograde transport of proteins will be studied biochemically and morphologically. An in vitro preparation, the superior cervical ganglion, will be utilized by chemically identifying and modifying the neuronal receptors involved. The role of retrograde transport during neuronal development in the visual system will be assessed. This proposal will also focus on the relationship between recurrent Herpes simplex (HSV) infections of the cornea and axonal transport of the HSV to and from the trigeminal ganglion. By understanding the neuroanatomy of this system the feasibility of preventing recurrent HSV infections by coupling antiviral drugs to retrogradely transported proteins can be assessed.